


Kuss

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der fotographierte Kuss aus Season 5 als Antwort auf den Prompt: <br/>'Supernatural, Bobby Singer/Crowley, Verführung' von velence. Danke Dir. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/gifts).



„Ich glaub, dir geht’s zu gut“, brummte Bobby.  
„So sind die Regeln. Dafür kann ich nichts“, wehrte sich Crowley mit einem sardonischen Lächeln auf den Lippen und neigte sich zu dem anderen. „Stell dich nicht so an. Ich weiß genau, dass du bereits weitaus Schlimmeres hinter dir hast.“  
„Das geht dich nichts an.“ Bobby drehte sich zur Seite, rüttelte an seinem Rollstuhl, um auch diesen abzuwenden.  
Crowley richtete sich auf, seufzte. „Dann wird es wohl nichts mit uns beiden.“ Er hob resigniert seine Hände, betrachtete die Handflächen. „Es ist so schade. Nur ein wenig Selbstüberwindung und du könntest deinen Jungs weiterhelfen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Sam und Dean wüssten, dass du sie opferst …“ Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, nickte nachdenklich. „Obwohl ich nicht wüsste, wie sie davon erfahren sollten.“ Er zwinkerte Bobby zu. „Andererseits, vielleicht wüsste ich es doch.“  
Bobby knurrte ärgerlich. „Komm schon her.“ Er packte Crowley an dessen Mantel und zog ihn zu sich herab, presste seine Lippen auf die des anderen.  
Crowley stieß einen zufriedenen Laut aus, der sich in ein leises Stöhnen verwandelte, von dem Bobby mit Grauen feststellte, dass es seiner eigenen Kehle entstammte. Ebenso wie er feststellen musste, dass es ihm unmöglich war, seine Lippen von Crowleys zu lösen. Offensichtlich klebten sie an denen des Dämons fest, und offensichtlich störte den das keineswegs. In Bobbys Unterleib begann es zu kribbeln und er spürte, wie Crowley Mund sich bewegte, wie dessen Hände seine Arme hochwanderten, seinen Hals streiften. Das Stöhnen in seinem Inneren wurde lauter und auch wenn er seine Lippen nicht lösen konnte, so vermochte er sie zu öffnen, erlaubte es Crowleys Zunge einzudringen und seiner eigenen vorzustoßen, den Mund des anderen zu erforschen und zu schmecken. Seine Sinne explodierten, als er die weiche, feuchte Höhle spürte, dem Geruch des Mannes erlaubte, sich über ihn zu senken, seinen Gedanken Richtung und Sinn zu entziehen. Crowley duftete nach Verbotenem, nach Feuer und Rauch, nach Moschus und Holz. Nach allem, von dem Bobby glaubte, es sich je ersehnt zu haben.  
Sein Atem ging schneller, sein Herz begann zu rasen und er rang nach Sauerstoff, spürte, wie Crowleys Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen, vernahm das leise Keuchen, spürte einen Stich in seiner Brust, Schuld in seinem Herzen, als sein gelähmter Unterleib zuckte, als sich Feuchtigkeit zwischen seinen tauben Beinen ausbreitete.  
Ihre Lippen lösten sich und Crowley lachte auf ihn herab. „War das so schwer?“  
Bobby knurrte und sah auf den Fleck, der seine Hose zierte. „Das lässt du mich fühlen?“  
Crowley grinste spöttisch. „Ist ein harter Job. Ein wenig Spaß wirst du mir doch gönnen.“


End file.
